The Shadow (Noir and Blanches)
by YDwi
Summary: 2 Kubu dari 2 dewa berbeda yang saling mencari. Dipertemukan di suatu keadaan. EXO/SHINee/U-Kiss/ fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**Annyeong!**

**Author kembali dengan Fanfic baru. Untuk cerita lain, akan menyusul kelanjutannya nanti. Gomawo! ^^**

**Cast : Exo, SHINee, and U-Kiss**

**Semua cast milik Orang tua masing-masing dan Tuhan. Tapi, cerita asli dari pikiran author.**

**Don't Flame**

**Don't Bash**

**Don't Like...Don't Read**

**_Let's Start_**

**YDwi Present**

Terlihat beberapa orang yang mengitari sebuah kotak berwarna cokelat kayu. Salah satu dari mereka tengah membawa obor dan minyak. Yang lain mulai membaca mantra-mantra. Orang-orang berjubah hitam lusuh tersebut mulai berlutut. Orang yang memegang sebuah pedang mulai menganyunkan pedangnya ka arah seseorang yang tengah terlelap.

"Tunggu!" teriak salah satu dari orang-orang berjubah. Orang yang sedang mengayunkan pedangnya segera menghentikan aksinya.

"Ada apa, _Dragon-E_ ?" tanya orang yang tadi mengayunkan pedang. Dari wajahnya terlihat dia sangat kesal karena pekerjaannya terganggu.

Orang yang dipanggil _Dragon-E_ hanya diam saja sambil melihat korban mereka saat ini. Atau biasa kita panggil tumbal mereka sekarang.

Semua orang berjubah itu melihat tingkah laku "Pemimpin" mereka. Tidak aneh!? Malah ini sudah biasa? Melihat korban mereka terlebih dahulu.

Orang dengan _nickname_ : _Dragon-E_ tersebut perlahan melangkah ke arah tempat penyembahan itu. Saat dia tiba disana sebuah senyuman licik langsung terlukis di wajahnya.

Jari-jarinya mulai menelusuri wajah sampai leher korban. Tetap terlukis sebuah senyuman licik. Orang itu memberi kode pada orang yang memegang pedang tersebut untuk memberikan pedangnya.

"Biar aku yang membunuhnya kali ini. Aku sangat dendam dengan _yeoja _ ini!" _Dragon-E_ mulai menganyunkan pedangnya ke arah leher sang korban.

Dan disana kepala sang korban yang kita ketahui bernama Jessica Jung mahasiswi jurusan _Arts_, terpisah dari tubuhnya. Orang yang tadi memegang pedang mengambil kepala itu dan melemparkannya pada salah satu anggota lain.

_Deer-E_ _nickname_ dari anggota yang menangkap kepala tadi. Dia melempar-lemparkan kepala itu keatas dan bawah seperti sedang bermain bola.

"_Deer-E_. Cepat taruh di tengah-tengah simbol itu!" perintah pemimpin mereka. Orang berjubah dengan nama _Deer-E_ tersebut meanggangukkan kepalanya dan mulai berjalan ke simbol yang telah mereka buat.

"_Ige._" Kata orang dengan _nickname : Shark-E_ sambil memberikan sebuah tabung kecil berisi cairan merah kental dari tubuh Jessica.

Orang dengan _nickname : Unicorn-E_ mengambil tabung itu dan mulai mewarnai lambangnya. Dan begitu terus sampai ke tempat _Dragon-E. _

"Kita akan mulai. Bersiaplah!" _Dragon-E _mulai memakai tudung jubahnya diikuti anggota lainnya.

"_Careless. Careless. Shoot anonymous. Anonymous. Heartless. Mindless. No One Care About Us. Expect. Examinus Please coming. We Need You. We Need You. Now. Now. Examinus We're..." Dragon-E _menutup matanya diikuti yang lainnya.

"_Dragon-E."_

_"Deer-E."_

_"Koala-E."_

_"Shark-E."_

_"Phoenix-E."_

_"Bear-E."_

_"Unicorn-E."_

_"Wolf-E."_

_"Scorpion-E."_

_"Panda-E."_

_"Eagle-E."_

_"Owl-E."_

Setelah mereka menyebutkan _nickname_ mereka satu-persatu lambang yang mereka pijak dan kalung mereka mulai mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya putih bercampur hitam. Dan disanalah keluar seekor laba-laba berkaki 10 bermata 4 dan bersayap.

_Dragon-E_ membuka matanya dan tersenyum licik. Tangannya terulur menunjuk kepala dan tubuh Jessica yang telah mereka pindahkan. Seperti mempersilahkan mahluk itu memakan korban mereka.

Laba-laba itu menuju ke arah tubuh yang sudah terpisah itu. Laba-laba itu mencabik-cabik lalu memakan tubuh itu dengan cepat.

"Bagus! Kalian telah melaksanakan tugas kalian." Setelah berkata itu laba-laba itu lalu menghilang dan cahaya hitam&putih itu menghilang. Semua mata yang terpejam lalu terbuka.

"Ayo, kita pulang sekarang. Tugas kita telah selesai. 2 minggu lagi kita akan berburu." Perintah _Dragon-E._ Semua membuka jubahnya dan menyimpannya pada tempatnya. Mereka mulai keluar dari tempat rahasia itu. Yang bernama EXA.P.

**Tbc**

**(Bagaimana? Dimohon Review nya...Gomawo^^)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annyeong!**

**Author kembali. Update cerita yang ini. Walaupun nggak ada yang review. Tetap ada yang baca udah bagus. Kalau masih bingung atau ada yang salah dengan ceritanya. Silahkan lagsung tekan tombol review. Gomawo.**

**Cast : EXO, SHINee, Ukiss and another people**

**_Let's Start_**

_(In Holiomantery High School)_

Terlihat begitu banyak siswi perempuan yang sudah memenuhi koridor sekolah Holiomantery High School. Mereka membawa apa saja. Mulai dari Cokelat, Papan bertuliskan nama orang, Boneka, dll. Mereka semua menunggu satu kelompok yang sangat dikagumi di sekolah itu, Ombre.

"Wuahh! Mereka datang!" seru seorang siswi perempuan dengan hebohnya. Siswi lain mulai bereteriak-teriak heboh. Murid-murid yang tidak mengikuti 'ritual pagi hari' itu hanya menghela nafas dan mulai memakai _Headset _atau menutup telinga mereka. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan. Guru-guru saja sudah kewalahan dengan itu.

Dimulai dari _Leader _mereka. Orang blasteran Canada-China bernama Wu Yi Fan, yang berjalan duluan diikuti sahabatnya yang lain. Wajah dingin dan tatapan tajam yang selalu mengintimidasi setiap orang adalah salah satu ketertarikan bagi Fans mereka.

Dibelakangnya, Xi Lu Han dan Oh Se Hoon adalah 2 orang yang memiliki wajah Imut dan Tampan. Mereka memasang wajah dingin seperti Yi Fan.

Dibelakangnya, Park Chan Yeol dan Byun Baek Hyun. Terbalik dengan Yifan-Luhan-Sehun mereka lebih sering tersenyum dengan fans mereka.

Dibelakangnya, Kim Joon Myun dan Zhang Yi Xing. Mereka asyik mendengarkan musik dari Ipod mereka masing-masing.

Dibelakangnya, Kim Jong In dan Do Kyung Soo. Jongin asyik bersiul ria sambil memasukkan tangannya pada kantong celannya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo membaca buku Biologinya.

Dibelakangnya, Kim Jong Dae dan Kim Min Seok. Mereka berdua dengan asyiknya sedang bermain rubik yang belum bisa mereka pecahkan.

Terakhir, Huang Zi Tao. Mata pandanya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sahabatnya yang lain yang berada di depannya. Matanya seperti tidak memperbolehkan salah satu dari gerombolan siswi perempuan itu menyentuh sahabatnya.

-OoO-

Dengan berbunyinya bel masuk untuk seluruh murid. Bubarlah seluruh gerombolan siswi itu.

Mereka ber-12 telah memasuki kelas "khusus" untuk mereka. Ini dikarenakan kemampuan mereka semua yang di atas rata-rata orang seusia mereka. Jadi masuklah mereka di kelas khusus ini.

"Apa kita harus seperti ini terus setiap pagi?" tanya Yixing sambil melepas _headset_ nya. Yang lain hanya mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

"Sudahlah Yixing _gege_ terima saja." Kata Jongdae tetap terfokus pada rubik 4 baris yang tidak bisa diselesaikan sedari tadi dengan Minseok.

"Tapi, apa kalian tidak merasa lelah?" tanya Luhan sembari mengambil rubik dari tangan Jongdae dan Minseok. Luhan mulai memutar-mutarkan setiap baloknya untuk mendapat warna yang sama.

"Lelah. Tapi,apa mau dibuat?" kata Sehun bijaksana. Yang lain melihat Sehun dengan tatapan seolah berkata –kau-Oh-Sehoon-aneh-.

Suasana lalu hening mereka semua mulai membuka buku dan membacanya. Tidak mau mengambil resiko nilai dan prestasi mereka turun.

Pintu kelas mereka terbuka dan masuklah seorang guru dengan membawa tas khas kantor. Guru itu berjalan ke mejanya lalu melihat satu-satu muridnya.

"_Good Morning_, _students_." Guru dengan _nickname_ Daniel Choi tersebut memberi sapaan ringan.

"_Good Morning, teacher._" Balas semua murid itu. Daniel tersenyum mendengar semangat dari 12 muridnya. Tapi,tiba-tiba...

"Selesai!" seru Luhan sambil berdiri dari bangkunya. 11 orang lainnya langsung melihat Luhan yang notabennya duduk paling belakang di sebelah Sehun.

Daniel menyerngit sedikit sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sempat terjatuh karena seruan Luhan yang terlalu _Powerfull_.

Luhan hanya nyengir kuda lalu duduk kembali ke tempat duduknya. Daniel hanya mengelengkan kepalanya sembari mengambil daftar hadir dan mulai mengabsen.

"Wu Yi Fan." Yifan mengangkat tangnnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Xi Lu Han." Luhan mengangkat tangannya semangat.

"Jangan terlalu bersemangat Xi Lu Han." Saran Daniel dan Luhan hanya menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

"Kim Min Seok dan Kim Jong Dae." Mereka mengangkat tangan bersamaan.

"Zhang Yi Xing dan Kim Joon Myun."

"Huang Zi Tao." Tao mengangkat tangannya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Oh Se Hoon dan Kim Jong In."

"Do Kyung Soo dan Byun Baek Hyun."

"Terakhir Park Chan Yeol."

Daniel menutup daftar hadir itu dan melihat ke-12 muridnya. Daniel menyimpan dahulu daftar hadir itu lalu menghela nafas.

"Ada apa _sonsaengnim_?" tanya Chanyeol bingung melihat tingkah Daniel. Daniel mendongakan kepalanya melihat ke arah Chanyeol.

"_Yeojachingu_ku, Jessica Jung ditemukan meninggal tadi pagi di dekat kampusnya." Daniel melepas kacamatanya, matanya sudah berair.

Luhan maju kedepan untuk menengkan Daniel. Begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Maaf _sonsaengnim_. Aku tidak tahu." Sesal Chanyeol sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Daniel yang sedang dipeluk Luhan menghapus airmatanya.

"_Gwenchanayo_ Yeolli-_ya_." Daniel mengusap pucuk kepala Chanyeol.

Inilah perbedaan Daniel dengan guru lainnya. Terutama pada ke-12 muridnya yang sudah dianggap adiknya sendiri. Mereka akan memanggil Informal kalau didalam kelas atau diluar jam sekolah. Tapi diluar kelas mereka tetap akan menggunakan kata-kata formal.

"Bagaimana ceritanya Daniel _hyung_?" tanya Tao penasaran. Daniel mengambil koran yang berada di tas bawaanya dan memberikannya pada Tao.

Terpampanglah judul yang sangat jelas. _**" Ditemukan seorang mahasiswi tewas dengan kepala dan tubuhnya yang terpisah".**_ Dibawahnya terdapat gambar-gambar dari mayat mahasiswi tersebut. Semua yang melihat gambar itu bergidik ngeri. Selain kepala dan tubuh yang terpisah darah dari korban tidak tersisa sedikit pun terlihat dari tubuhnya yang kering.

"Baca ini." Tunjuk Baekhyun pada tulisan yang ditebalkan. Semua pandangan melihat arah tunjuk Baekhyun. Disana tertulis,_**"Ini adalah mayat ke-10 yang ditemukan dengan kondisi darah habis dan kering serta tubuh yang mengenaskan."**_

"Mayat ke-10. Mengerikan? Pembunuh berdarah dingin mana yang membunuh dengan mengambil darah korbannya sampai habis?" Joonmyun menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Mereka mengendikkan bahu tanda tidak tahu.

"Sudah. Kita belajar sekarang." Daniel mengambil paksa koran yang dipegang Tao. Mereka semua menghembuskan nafas kesal. Tapi,akhirnya mereka duduk di bangku masing-masing.

"Buka buku Biologi kalian halaman 220!" Perintah Daniel. Mereka membuka bukunya tetapi masih memikirkan. "Siapa?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Annyeong!**

**Author updet FF ini. Makasih yang udah mau sumbang review dan untuk siders. Dimohon ya! Review nya. Untuk cast Ukiss mereka akan muncul nanti. Jadi ditunggu aja. Dan disini nanti ada nama-nama asing. Author kasih **_**clue**_**. Setiap nama itu belum tentu adalah diri mereka. Dalam kata lain 'menyamar'. Gomawo.**

**Cast : SHINee, EXO, and Ukiss**

**_Let's Start_**

**YDwi Present**

(waktu istirahat)

"Hay,Bro." Sapa seseorang pada 12 orang yang tengah menikmati makanan mereka.

"Yo,Bro. Duduk." Kata Minseok mempersilahkan orang tersebut duduk dengan mereka. Orang itu tersenyum penuh arti sambil menunjukkan sebuah lembaran.

"Apa ini, Randy-_ya_?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran lalu membaca isinya dan disana terpampang nilai B+ untuk mata pelajaran matematika. Kyungsoo melihat Randy sambil tersenyum.

"_Chukae_ Randy-_ya_. Akhirnya kamu bisa mendapat nilai bagus di mata pelajaran matematika." Randy menggangukkan kepalanya sambil terus memasang senyum manisnya.

"Ini berkat kalian. Terima kasih sudah membantuku."

"Sama-sama. Tetap pertahankan kalau perlu naikkan." Kata Jongin memberi semangat. Randy menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, tapi..." Randy mengantung kalimatnya sambil menumpukan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya. Mereka ber-12 mengernyit bingung. Bukannya tadi dia senang karena nilai matematikanya yang dari F ke B+.

"Ada apa lagi, Randy-_ya_?" tanya Yifan. Randy mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Lalu menghela nafas.

"Habis ini aku akan ulangan bahasa Prancis. Aku juga lemah dipelajaran itu." Jawab Randy lemas.

Sehun menepuk-nepuk punggung Randy untuk memberi semangat. "_Hwaiting, hyung_." Sehun mengepalkan ke dua tangannya. Randy tersenyum tipis. Lalu hening...

"Kalian sudah dengar?" tanya Jung Min tiba-tiba sambil menggebrak meja yang di tempati Ombre dan Randy . Mereka terlonjak kaget karena gebrakan tiba-tiba Jungmin.

"Jung Min _hyung_. Jangan membuat kami kaget!" seru Baekhyun mengambil pulpennya yang terjatuh karena kaget.

"_Mianhamnida_. Aku duduk ya?"

"Duduklah. Kita kan sudah saling kenal." Luhan mempersilahkan Jungmin duduk. Untung saja meja yang mereka duduki sangat besar.

"Tadi kamu bilang sudah dengar. Dengar apa?" tanya Yixing penasaran. Jungmin menyerahkan koran yang tadi pagi sudah dibaca oleh mereka ber-12.

"Tadi kami sudah membacanya." Jongdae lalu meneruskan meminum _orange juice_ nya. Jungmin menyeringai sambil menunjukkan beberapa gambar yang belum ada di koran tersebut.

"Ini gambar apa?" tanya Kyungsoo yang merasa asing dengan gambar tersebut. Jungmin membuka _note_ kecilnya lalu memperlihatkan pada mereka ber-13.

"Mystérieux Tableau. " jawab Jungmin menunjuk salah satu dari 3 gambar tersebut. Dia lalu menuliskan sesuatu di _note_ nya. Karena dia tahu ke-13 orang itu tengah mencari jawaban.

"Mystérieux Tableau artinya Gambar misterius. Ini adalah lambang dari suku Noir. Dan setelah aku cari tahu ternyata ini adalah lambang penyembahan pada siluman bernama Examinus."

"Jadi maksudmu ini bukan ulah manusia, melainkan Siluman?" tanya Chanyeol bergidik ngeri. Jungmin menganggukkan kepala semangat.

"Dan di setiap korban yang tewas selalu ada tanda ini." Jungmin mengambil salah satu gambar yang sangat jelas terdapat tanda itu.

"Tunggu nama tanda ini apa? Kalau nama lambangnya kan Mystérieux Tableau?" tanya Jongdae bingung.

"Les souches de la chanson." Jawab Randy. Jungmin melihat Randy seperti mencari tahu dari mana Randy tahu.

"Aku pernah mendengarnya sewaktu aku SMP. Kalau tidak salah aku mempelajarinya di pelajaran Sejarah Perancis." Randy lalu mengambil gambar yang dipegang Jungmin.

"Arti dari Les souches de la chanson adalah Alunan lagu..." Kalimat Randy terpotong karena bel masuk untuk semua murid berbunyi.

Mereka semua bersiap-siap memasuki kelas mereka masing-masing. Jungmin dan Randy berjalan duluan menuju kelasnya.

"_Kkaja_. Nanti Kyu Hyun _sonsaengnim_ bisa marah." Minseok berjalan duluan berserta Luhan. Mereka bergegas menuju kelas mereka.

**-O.O-**

-OoO-

Terlihat 3 orang tengah menunggu seseorang. Salah satu dari mereka yang kita ketahui bernama Kim Ki Beom tengah membolak-balikkan halaman Ipad nya. Mencari ide baru untuk baju ciptaannya selanjutnya.

"Kibum _Hyung_. Mana Minho _hyung _dan Jong Hyun _hyung_?" tanya seseorang yang diketahui bernama Taemin pada Kibum.

Kibum mendengus kesal karena perkerjaannya terganggu oleh Taemin yang sudah memasang wajah lelah. Kibum menyimpan Ipadnya lalu mengelus pucuk kepala Taemin.

"Sabar ya~ kamu tahu sendirikan mereka berdua memang sering terlambat." Taemin akhirnya duduk kembali sambil membaca buku bahasa Prancisnya.

"Kibum-_ah_. Bagaimana kamu sudah mencari tentang tanda itu?" tanya orang bernama Lee Jin Ki. Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya lalu mengubek-ngubek isi tasnya dan memberikan sesuatu pada Jinki. Taemin yang awalnya membaca jadi ikut-ikut melihat gambar tersebut.

"Apa namanya?" tanya Jinki. Taemin menghela nafas lalu memukul kepala Jinki secara tidak sopan.

"_YA_! Apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya Jinki kesal. Taemin meminta maaf lalu meminum susu pisangnya.

"Namanya Les souches de la chanson..." kata Taemin dan seseorang dibelakangnya. Mereka ber-3 melihat sumber suara dan disana terlihat 2 orang yang mereka tunggu sedaritadi.

"Akhirnya datang juga. Cepat duduk!" perintah Kibum sembari menuju dapur untuk mengambilkan mereka minum.

"Dari mana _hyungdeul_?" tanya Taemin sambil meneruskan membaca buku bahasa Prancisnya.

"Pardon avait pas d'obstacles que nous avons eues à traiter dans le bureau." Sesal Jonghyun. Taemin memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan yang diucapkan Jonghyun.

Jinki menghela nafas lalu memberikan sebuah lembaran pada Minho dan Jonghyun. Mereka berdua lalu membacanya dengan seksama.

"Hey,ini minuman kalian." Kibum menaruh teh lemon hangat. Minho dan Jonghyun lalu meminumnya, hitung-hitung menghangatkan tubuh karena cuaca diluar sedang hujan lebat.

"Jamais l'esprit. Passons à autre chose." Jinki memulai rapat kecil mereka. Taemin yang masih bingung dengan perkataan _hyungdeul_-nya lalu memperhatikan Jinki. Begitu juga yang lainnya.

"Tanda berbentuk macam-macam bentuk itu, mempunyai arti masing-masing." Jinki mengambil gambar dengan 2 lapis lingkaran dan didalamnya terdapat 12 logo yang dibicarakan Jinki.

"Misalnya logo berbentuk kepala serigala ini. Dia dipercaya mempunyai kekuatan paling kuat dari yang lainnya. Yaitu _Earth_." Mereka ber-4 menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

**TBC**

**Note : ** Maaf tadi ada hambatan.

Sudahlah, ayo kita lanjutkan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Annyeong! **

**Author kembali membawa lanjutan dari FF ini. Silahkan dinikmati.**

**Untuk yang udah review di chapter 2 :**

**XxStarLitxX : Ini udah lanjut. Silahkan ditebak siapa yang ada di chapter 1. Gomawo!**

**Guest : Maksih ya! Nggak apa-apa kalau cerewet. Ini udah lanjut. Silahkan dibaca. Gomawo!**

**Yang udah review di chapter 3 :**

**Ahn Ah-ra : Ayo silahkan ditebak. Hahah, silahkan membaca. Gomawo!**

**_Let's Start_**

"Misalnya logo berbentuk kepala serigala ini. Dia dipercaya mempunyai kekuatan paling kuat dari yang lainnya. Yaitu _Earth_." Mereka ber-4 menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Lalu ini adalah logo yang selalu ditemukan di dekat mayat korban. Namanya Les souches de la chanson yang berarti Alunan lagu. Banyak yang percaya suku Noir mempunyai sebuah nyanyian untuk memanggil siluman bernama Examinus." Jinki menghentikan penjelasannya lalu menyeruput susu coklatnya.

Jonghyun-Kibum-Minho-Taemin mencoba mencerna dan menyaring semua penjelasan Jinki barusan. Dari nama Logo,Lambang berserta artinya.

"Jinki _hyung_ tahu nyanyian apa yang biasa mereka pakai?" tanya Minho. Jinki mengelengkan kepalanya tanda dia tidak tahu.

"O, iya ada sesuatu yang kutemukan!" seru Jonghyun heboh. Mereka ber-4 menutup telinga mereka sambil menatap Jonghyun seolah berkata –ada-apa-?-

"Setiap penyembah Examinus pasti memiliki tanda ditubuhnya. Yang sering ditemukan ada di telapak tangan, belakang leher, dan yang paling jarang di dekat mata kaki." Jonghyun lalu tersenyum.

"Tapi bisa saja saat kita menemukan tanda yang sama tapi ternyata itu hanya sebuah tato." Minho melihat Jonghyun yang semakin mengembangkan senyumnya.

"Mungkin saja, tapi tanda itu saling berhubungan. Dan kalau mau tahu itu tanda asli atau tidak, ada caranya."

"Berhubungan? Berarti mereka pasti ada di satu tempat yang sama?" tanya Kibum bingung dan Jonghyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Cara apa _Hyung_?" tanya Taemin penasaran.

"Kita tinggal mengucapkan sebuah kalimat pada salah satu tanda yang kita temukan. Maka satu tanda itu akan menghubungi tanda lain."

"Kalimat apa?" tanya Jinki semakin penasaran.

"J'ai besoin de vous..." Jonghyun menyeringai. Mereka ber-4 berpikir sedikit lalu ikut menyeringai bersama Jonghyun.

Hanya satu lagi tugas mereka. Mencari salah satu tanda...

-OoO-  
(2 minggu kemudian)

Di sebuah tempat, di tengah belantaran hutan terlarang bernama EXA.P. Disana sedang terlaksana sebuah penyembahan yang biasa dilakukan 2 minggu sekali.

"Siapa korban kita hari ini?" tanya _Dragon-E_ yang merupakan pemimpin mereka. _Owl-E_ yang bertugas untuk mencari korban tersenyum tipis pada pemimpinnya tersebut.

"Siswi sekolah Performing Arts. Namanya Choi Jin Ri." Jawab _O__wl-E_. _Dragon-E_ tersenyum bangga pada anggotanya.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa mendapatkan _yeoja_ itu, aku dengar-dengar dia susah untuk ditaklukan?" tanya _Eagle-E_. _Owl-E_ mengendikkan bahunya sambil tersenyum licik.

"Aku bersyukur terlahir dengan wajah yang sangat tampan."  
jawab _Owl-E_ percaya diri. _Bear-E _yang berada dibelakangnya sudah bersiap memukul kepalanya.

"Kau ini narsisnya nggak ketulungan. Aku malu mempunyai anggota sepertimu." _Bear-E_ tersenyum kemenangan karena mendengar rintihan kesakitan dari _Owl-E_.

"Sudah! Ayo kta mulai. Nanti waktu kita habis!" perintah _Dragon-E_ yang langsung diikuti dengan anggota lain. _Deer-E_ memberikan jubah milik _Owl-E_ lalu menariknya menuju tempat penyembahan.

_Phoenix-E _dan _Scorpion-E_ yang bertugas mengambil darah dari korban mulai naik ke kotak kayu tersebut.

_Scorpion-E _sudah bersiap-siap dengan 'anak buahnya' seekor kalajengking kecil yang sangat mematikan. Kalajengking itu mulai merayap ke tubuh Jinri untuk mencari titik syaraf Jinri.

Semua anggota mulai membaca mantra-mantra seperti biasa. _Phoenix-E_ memegang sebuah pisau kecil untuk mengambil jantung Jinri.

Kalajengking kecil _Scorpion-E_ tengah berkerja dan memberi racun pada tubuh Jinri. Perlu diketahui racun itu dapat membunuh korbannya hanya dalam waktu 4 detik. Dan sekarang dapat dilihat tubuh Jinri mulai kejang-kejang. Dan selanjutnya diam.

_Phoenix-E_ mulai membelah dada Jinri untuk mengambil jantung miliknya Jinri. saat sudah menemukannya dia melempar jantung itu pada _Koala-E_ dan ditangkap dengan bagus.

"Cepat! Waktu kita tinggal sedikit!" perintah _Dragon-E_ dan selanjutnya semuanya anggotanya sudah berdiri di tempatnya. _Koala-E_ menaruh jantung itu di tengah-tengah berserta _Owl-E_ yang tengah membawa tubuh Jinri.

"Ini." _Scorpion-E_ memberi tabung berisi cairan kental berwarna merah pada _Panda-E_ . Cairan itu lalu ditumpahkan pada tanda milik _Panda-E_ dan seterusnya hingga _Dragon-E_.

"Bersiaplah!" teriak _Dragon-E_ lantang. Anggota lainnya mulai memakai tudung jubahnya dan menutup mata mereka.

"_Careless. Careless. Shoot __anonymous__. Anonymous. Heartless. Mindless. __No One Care About Us. Expect. __Examinus Please coming. We Need You. We Need You. Now. Now. Examinus We're..." Dragon-E_ mulai merentangkan tangannya dan menutup matanya.

"_Dragon-E."_

"_Deer-E."_

"_Koala-E."_

"_Shark-E."_

"_Phoenix-E."_

"_Bear-E."_

"_Unicorn-E."_

"_Wolf-E."_

"_Scorpion-E."_

"_Panda-E."_

"_Eagle-E."_

"_Owl-E."_

Terpancar sebuah cahaya hitam dan putih pekat dari 2 kubu yang berbeda. Dan munculah mahluk yang biasanya. Seekor laba-laba berbentuk aneh. Dewa mereka.

_Dragon-E_ membuka matanya. Dia melihat Examinus dan meyilahkan monster itu untuk memakan persembahan mereka. Examinus mulai pergi ke arah tubuh Jinri dan memakannya.

"Bagus! Untuk kali ini kalian tidak perlu memberiku penyembahan 2 minggu sekali. Hanya 1 bulan sekali saja." Kata Examinus yang membuat _Dragon-E_ bingung.

"_Waeyo, Examinus_?" tanya _Dragon-E_. Examinus mengubah wujud menjadi seperti mereka yaitu manusia. Setelah mengubah wujudnya dia menyuruh anggota lainnya membuka matanya.

"Salam hormat kami, _Examinus_." Seluruh anggota memberi salam pada Examinus kecuali _Dragon-E_. Examinus memberi isyarat untuk berdiri dan langsung diikuti oleh .

"Aku ingin memberi kalian sebuah info." Examinus menggerakkan jari-jarinya sampai sebuah gambar yang dilengkapi 12 tanda yang masing-masing dimiliki .

"Kalian sudah tahu arti dari tanda kalian kan?" tanya Examinus dan mendapat jawaban anggukan kepala.

"Kalian tahu siapa yang terkuat dari kalian?" tanya Examinus. Semua pandangan lalu teralih pada _Wolf-E_. Mereka semua menganggukan kepala mereka secara bersamaan.

"Kalian dalam bahaya. Ada satu organisasi rahasia yang sedang mencari tahu tentang kalian. Mereka ingin menghancurkan kalian. Sekarang mereka telah tahu apa saja arti dari tanda dan lambang kalian. Dan tentangku," Examinus menggantung kalimat terakhir lalu menghela nafas.

"Kalian harus lebih hati-hati sekarang. Jangan terlalu mencolokkan tanda milik kalian." Saran Examinus.

"Apa mereka ada didekat kami?" tanya _Panda-E_. Examinus mengeluarkan smirk khasnya.

"_Of course_. Mereka ada di dekat kalian. Tapi, mereka terlalu pintar untuk menyembunyikan identitas mereka. Aku tidak dapat memberitahu siapa karena aku sendiri masih mencari mereka." Jawab Examinus yang mendapat helaan nafas dari .

"Tenang saja. Aku sedang mencarinya. Dan ingat saranku jangan terlalu mencolokkan tanda milik kalian. Mereka sedang mencari salah satu tanda." Examinus lalu menghilang dan ruangan yang tadinya gelap menjadi terang kembali dibantu oleh obor-obor api.

"Ayo kita pergi. Besok adalah hari baru." _Shark-E_ memberi komando. Dan semuanya lalu menyimpan jubah mereka dan pergi dari sana menuju rumah mereka.

Tbc

Keterangan : J'ai besoin de vous : Aku membutuhkan kalian


End file.
